The present invention relates to an apparatus having an erosion resistant member useful in the processing of substrates.
The semiconductor industry relies on high throughput, single substrate processing reactors which can be used for a variety of different processes such as thermal chemical vapor depositions (CVD), plasma-enhanced CVD (PECVD), plasma-assisted etching, and deposition topography modification by sputtering. Some processing reactors include processing reactor chambers having a dielectric member (i.e., a dielectric window) wherethrough processing power passes to aid in sustaining a plasma from a processing gas within the reactor chamber for processing a wafer substrate.
Process kits are sometimes employed within the reactor chamber as an aid to processing a wafer substrate. Process kits typically include a capture ring which is supported by a pedestal assembly for retaining a wafer substrate in a generally stationary position for processing. Process kits also typically include a focus ring which in operation is supported by the capture ring for assisting in confining plasma processing gas over the wafer substrate to optimize the processing of the same.
Dielectric members (e.g., dielectric windows) and process kits are generally constructed of a ceramic material, such as high parity alumina ceramics containing 99.5% by weight or higher aluminum oxide (Al2O3). When high density halogen-containing plasmas contact alumina dielectric members and alumina process kits during etching of wafer substrates, erosion of alumina occurs, causing the formation of large particles and contaminant compounds which can damage patterned wafer substrates.
Therefore, what is needed and what has been invented is an improved ceramic composition of matter from which dielectric members and process kits may be constructed. What is further needed and what has been further invented are dielectric members (i.e. dielectric windows) and process kits which are all highly resistant to erosion during etching of a wafer substrate in a high density plasma of an etchant gas.
An erosion resistant member that may be used in the processing of a substrate in a plasma of a processing gas, the member comprising at least a portion that may be exposed to the plasma of the processing gas, said portion comprising more than about 3% by weight of an oxide of a Group IIIB metal.
An erosion resistance member that may be used in the processing of a substrate in a plasma of an etchant gas, the member comprising at least a portion that may be exposed to the plasma of the etchant gas, said portion comprising yttrium oxide and aluminum oxide.
A plasma reactor for processing a substrate, the plasma reactor comprising:
a pedestal to support a substrate;
a gas inlet to introduce a processing gas into the reactor;
a power supply to provide energy that may be coupled to the processing gas to form a plasma from the processing gas;
a member having at least a portion that may be exposed to the plasma of the processing gas, said portion comprising more than about 3% by weight of an oxide of a Group IIIB metal; and
a pump adapted to pump out the processing gas from the reactor.
An etching reactor for etching a substrate, the reactor comprising:
a pedestal to support a substrate;
a gas inlet to introduce an etchant gas into the reactor, the etchant gas comprising a halide gas;
a power supply to provide energy that may be coupled to the etchant gas to form a plasma from the processing gas;
a member having at least a portion that may be exposed to the plasma of the etchant gas, said portion comprising yttrium oxide and aluminum oxide;
a pump adapted to pump out the processing gas from the reactor.
A substrate processing method comprising
(a) placing a substrate in a process chamber;
(b) introducing a processing gas into the process chamber;
(c) forming a plasma from the processing gas;
(d) exposing at least a portion of an erosion resistant member to the plasma, the member comprising more than about 3% by weight of an oxide of a Group IIIB metal; and
(e) exhausting the processing gas from the process chamber.
A method of fabricating a plasma erosion resistant member comprising:
(a) preparing a mixture comprising more than about 3% by weight of an oxide of a Group IIIB metal;
(b) forming the mixture into the shape of the member; and
(c) sintering the mixture.